vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
XCOM Soldier (Composite)
|-|XCOM EU/EW= |-|XCOM 2= |-|MEC Trooper= |-|Psi Operative= Summary The XCOM soldiers are the brave men and women who are handpicked from military organisations as they are the best of the best. In the first game they are heroes who helped combat and stop the alien invasion. In the second game, where humanity lost during the first few months of the invasion, they are called "renegade terrorists" as the aliens have taken control of Earth's governments. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with ballistic weapons, at least 9-B to possibly 9-A with laser weapons, At least 9-A to 8-B with plasma based weapons. Psionic abilities vary from 9-C to at least 8-B, Physical strikes are 9-B. Low 7-C with heavy weaponry. Name: XCOM soldier (Names are randomised in-game and can also be fully customised) Origin: X.C.O.M Gender: Male/Female Age: Varies Classification: Soldiers, Resistance Fighters, Super Soldiers Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Forcefield creation, Flight, Invisibility, Body Control, Invulnerability (Using psionics), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Hacking, Resistance (Resistance to Mind, Fire, Poison, Acid attacks) Attack Potency: Street level with ballistic weapons. At least Wall to possibly Small Building level with laser weapons. At least Small Building level to City Block level with plasma based weapons. Psionic abilities vary from Street level to at least City Block level (A psionic rift can easily kill a Sectopod because of it being a machine). Possibly Small Building level with melee weapons. Physical strikes are Wall level. Small City level with the Blaster Launcher (Uses the same technology on aircraft that can down Battleships Speed: Peak Human travel speed with Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Railgun fire) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class to City Block Class (Cyborgs are capable of doing serious damage to Sectopods) Durability: Wall level without armour, varies from Wall level to Small City level with armour (Depending on what armour is used, the soldier can tank fire power from Blaster Launchers and Sectopods Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range with swords. Dozens of metres to hundreds of metres with guns. Standard Equipment: XCOM EU/EW * Weapons * Items * Armors XCOM 2 * Weapons * Armor * Items Intelligence: Gifted combat intelligence Weaknesses: Aiming can somewhat be inconsistent Notable Attacks/Techniques: XCOM EU/EW * Assault Skills * Heavy Skills * Sniper Skills * Support Skills * MEC Trooper Skills * Psionic Enhancements * Gene Mods * Covert Operative Skills XCOM 2 * Sharpshooter Skills * Specialist Skills * Ranger Skills * Grenadier Skills * Psionic Enhancements NOTE: This is a hypothetical profile if a soldier could carry all equipment, have all skills from every class, have all enhancements, and has all upgrades. Others Notable Victories: Guts (Berserk) Guts' Profile (Note: Speed was equalised and 8-B versions were being used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:XCOM Category:Composite Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mind Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9